Discovering True Love
by jade-starlite
Summary: K this is my first digimon romance it takes place after digimon 02. When Matt finds out Soras cheating on him with Tai what will he do? Please read and review.
1. Love, Lies and deception

  
  
(A/N:This story takes place after series 02 when all the digidestine were already married  
P.S Their hair styles are like the hair they have in 01 except for Izzy who has his hair  
from 02 and of course so do the new digidestine oh and Mimi has already divorced Izzy)  
  
  
  
"Mimi..." Sora Ishida looked on as her husband Matt Ishida as he mumbled   
the name of her so called bestfriend in his sleep.'Damn her' she thought.  
She then retrieved a small photograph of her and young man with tall   
brown hair from her dresser drawer. "Oh Tai..." She thought. She then   
quickly hid the picture back in her drawer and lied down beside Matt  
just as he woke up.  
  
~Matt~  
  
'I was having that dream again, back then... the morning of  
my wedding when,when she told me...' He paused for a second. 'Arghhh I  
have to stop thinking about her,Mimi, I'm married to Sora now I,I love  
her dont I?' He noticed Sora staring at him. "What?" He asked. "Is there   
something on my face?" "No." She replied. "Then what?" "Oh nothing."  
  
~Sora~  
  
'Hes thinking about her I just know it...'  
  
~Matt~  
  
'I gotta get out of here I need some time to be alone.' "Hey Sora I'm gonna  
go for a walk ok?"   
  
~Sora~  
  
"Sure." I responded in a monotone voice. 'Go go to her you know you want to  
see if I care why did I even marry him anyways? Why why when I love Tai?  
Was it because he popped the question first? Or because he was a rockstar  
popular thats why I went out with him in the first place wasn't it? But   
why thats not like me.. not like me at all I've ruined my life and now  
I never will be happy.'  
  
~Matt~  
  
'It looks like shes gonna cry what did I do now I never seem to please her  
she even didn't want me to stay in my band we could be famous but no she   
thought that it would be hard the kids so I had to be a fricken astronaut  
instead!Oh Matt then your children would admire you for all your work and  
strive to do their best to plus you get to go places where no one has ever  
gone before! I used to like Sora maybe even love her but shes always trying  
to change me why cant she just let me be? Oh well might as well ask her   
whats wrong.' "Sora you ok?" I inquired.   
  
~Sora~  
  
'Am I ok? am I ok? Oh Im just fine I have a loveless marriage and my  
husband is in love with my best friend oh and guess what kiddies your dad   
isn't your dad at all your uncle Tai is, I even had Joe secretly test your D.N.A  
cause I was afraid of that other then that I'm just peachy keen!' "Huh oh Im fine."  
"K well I'll leave now then." Matt got dressed and left.  
Sora locked the door behind him and silently cried to herself. She picked   
up the phone and dialed someone picked up at the other end. "Tai" She spoke  
in a quavering voice. "Tai I need you..."  
  
  
  
~Matt~  
  
'I cant get her out of my head ever since her divorce with Izzy. Who am I kidding?  
Ever since I met her.....'  
  
  
**************************************Flash Back**************************************  
  
The night before Matts wedding infront of the apartment complex where Matt lived.  
  
"Mimi... Im sorry I really do love you" A grieve stricken Matt cried.  
"Then why are you marrying her!?" Mimi shrieked tears forming in her eyes.  
"Im already engaged to her I didn't know you cared for me before! If I had   
I'd of asked you instead! Mimi please dont be mad..."  
"Oh sure I wont be mad just because the one person in this whole world that   
love is marrying my bestfriend I'll just be my perky little self!" Her words  
dripped with sarcasm and anguish.  
"Mimi I do love you but you have to understand I cant just call off my wedding  
to Sora!"  
"And why not!" Mimi shrieked. "Why not!!! Answer me damn-it why!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Because I care to much about Sora to just leave her at the altar."  
"So you'd rather I be unhappy instead!?!"  
"No Mimi its not like that!"  
"Then what is it then! Ughh I hate you Matt Ishida I hate you!!!!"  
"Mimi please dont be like this!"  
"Like what huh? Hurt? Angry? Upset? Maybe even Heartbroken?"  
"Mimi...."  
"Izzy asked me to marry him." She said coldly. A expression of shock took over Matt  
as the color slowly drained from his face. "I might as well tell him yes since I'll  
have a miserable life anyways might as well let him be happy." And with that she ran  
off into the darkness of the night. "Mimi!" He yelled after her. "MIMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
************************************End Flash Back************************************  
  
'I wondered around a little while longer till I finally returned home where I found  
one my first fears...... I openned the door to my penthouse apartment to my wife Sora,  
Sora T. Ishida naked in bed with my bestfriend Tai.........' Sora turned to face me as   
she realized I was watching. "You fucking bitch!" I screeched.  
"How could you!?! How could you?!!!!!!!"  
"Matt please." She begged. "Please its not what it seems!"  
"Then what is?" I demanded harshly. "Because its seems like you were sleeping with Tai!"  
"Leave her alone Matt its not her fault!" Tai defended Sora.  
"Shut the fuck Kamiya just stay out of this!"  
"Why dont you make me!" He hollered back.  
"Glady." And with that I charged at him but she stood in the way.  
"Please stop!" She pleaded tears welling in her eyes.  
"When you planning to tell me this Sora? Answer me bitch! Answer ME!!!!! What about the  
kids did you even think of them? Did you? Did you?"  
"Matt... theres something I have to tell you..." She said solemnly.  
"What is that your sleeping with Tai? Cause its a little too late for that!"  
"Its about the children." She said.  
I froze the anger that flowed through my veins was now filled fear and worry.  
"Thhhee kids..." I stuttered. "They aren't hurt are they?" I asked thinking back yo when  
I last saw them when I dropped them off at T.K.'s.  
"No their fine but you see Matt their... their not your kids at all....."  
"What!?!" The anger that had left me was now returning and stronger then ever.  
"Whos are they!?!" I demanded then it hit me. "You basterd Tai I'll kill you!!!"  
"Matt stop please dont hurt him!" Sora said choking in her words her eyes swollen from  
crying this whole time.  
"You know what Sora its over I never wanna see your fucking face again were getting a  
divorce!" And with that I stormed out slamming the door behind me in a blind rage.  
  
~Sora~  
"Matt wait!" I screamed after him but he was already out the door.  
"Leave him." Tai said. "Its too late now besides he'll need some time alone too cool down."  
"I hope your right." I replied. "I hope he wasn't hurt too much..."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Finally done so hows my first tragedy romance so far please review or even flame whatever just   
give me your feedback  



	2. Lost in a kiss

~Matt~  
  
'It seems like I walked for hours in a rage a dispair my wife had left me for my best friend. I need to talk to   
someone-someone I trust- Mimi.' I headed in the direction of her new apartment complex-she had moved   
after her divorce with Izzy. I knew her children wouldn't be there she had sent them to stay with their   
grandparents until she had settled into her new apartment and got a new job-she had quit her cooking   
show to become a model like she always dreamed I always new she was too pretty for a cook. I reached  
her complex and opened the door she had given a spare key when I was helping her move her furniture  
into her new apartment I had just forgotten to return.  
  
~Mimi~  
  
'Im finally getting my life back on track, I've finally gotten over Matt, -or so I thought- over my divorce  
with Izzy, I just got a new apartment and had started a new job I was going to be okay.' I closed the book  
I was reading and climbed a later on my bookcase and was placing the book back on the top shelve when  
a knock came at the door.  
  
~Matt~  
  
I knocked the door just incase she wasn't home.  
"who is it?" She called. "Its Matt." I replied. "Its open."  
I opened the door to find her wearing beautiful sundress that hugged every curve of her small figure she   
was climbing the white ladder that was built onto her apartments bookcase. I watched as she placed a book  
on the shelf.  
"Mimi I need to talk to you." I said.  
"Just a sec just let me get down from here then we can talk." She said in her sincere voice.  
'Everything about her is so beautiful so lovely so... perfect.'  
Just then she lost her footing and fell from the ladder. Luckily I caught her in time.  
"Mimi are you alright?" I asked worried.  
"Im fine." She said. "Thanks." She uttered.  
"Yeah." I replied. 'Yeah what kind of reply is that?' I chastised myself. Just then I caught her looking at me I   
stared into her soft brown eyes so full of love and compassion. Before I could stop I found myself pulling   
her into a passion kiss.  
  
~Mimi~  
  
'He, he kissed me..' I thought as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss backed.  
He cleared the teatable and layed me down on it and continued to kiss me. Old memories and emotions   
came rusing back ones I had tried to forget yet never could. Memories of me and him talking laughing how   
he used to make me feel o so special. "Matt." I moaned. Then other memories came, crueller ones that night  
when he had left me for Sora, Sora how could I do this to her my bestfriend? I pushed him back.  
"Matt we cant do this, we cant what about Sora?" He turned away. "Were getting a divorce." He said   
flately. "You, you... why?" I asked. "Because." He stuttered. "I, I found her with Tai..."  
I imediately understood. "Oh Matt I'm so sorry."   
"Dont be it was her not you."  
"So whats gonna happen now to you? Your children?"  
"I have no children." He stated.  
"What do you mean you have no children? You have a loving daughter and son!"  
"Their not mine but Tai's." He choked on the last two words.  
"Oh Matt." I stroked his cheek trying to comfort him, I noticed tears running down his cheeks I brushed   
them away and turned his face towards mine. I stared into his eyes, his eyes so full of sadness and pain.  
I so wanted to comfort him, make all the pain go away make him feel happy again. I soon found myself   
imerced in a kiss his lips so sweet and tender to the touch. At that moment that one blissful moment I  
lost myself in the depth of that kiss its passion its love. I lost myself not only in that kiss but in his eyes  
his gentle caring eyes.  
  
~Matt~  
  
I woke an hour in her bed her gentle body nudde in my embrace. I admired her facial features and the way the sunlight  
dance on her hair creating beautiful highlights the way she looked so lovely when she slept she was an angel in my eyes  
she was perfect as far I was concerned she could do know wrong. Just then her bedroom door opened. "Mimi are you home?"  
a blue haired man said peeking his head through the doorway he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Joe?"   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how was that? Short I know and maybe just maybe a little cheesy but oh well please r&r ~bye 4 now~ ^-~ 


	3. Joe's thoughts

~Matt~  
  
'What the hell is Joe doing here!?! And why does he have a bunch of roses in his hand?  
could he? and Mimi? no Mimi wouldn't of slept with me if she cared for Joe would she?'  
"Joe!?!"  
"Matt!?!" He paused. "What the fuck are you doing here!?!" Joe screamed.  
Mimi's eyes fluttered open. "Whats going on whos screaming?" Then she noticed Joe.  
"Joe!?!" She quickly pulled up the sheets to cover herself. "Ummm Joe what are you doing here?"  
"Thats what I'd like to know." I replied.  
"Well I came to ask you out to dinner since you were single now but its seems you got your  
hands full at the moment." He said angrily and with that he dropped the roses on the floor and   
trudged out.  
"Matt I'm sorry you had to see that I had no idea that Joe would..."  
  
~Mimi~  
  
I was abruptly cut off by Matts soft lips. "Shhhh..." He said "Its ok I know, I didn't know   
Joe like you that way either."   
"Matt, do you think that Joe will ever find someone to love who loves him back?" I asked.  
"I'm sure he will, afterall Davis is married isn't he?" I giggled at his last remark.  
And he pulled me into another kiss this one more passion than the last.   
  
  
~Joe~  
  
'Why can't I get any breaks?' I thought. 'First I found out the girl of my dreams is love with  
Matt then Matt marries Sora but before I could do anything Mimi marries Izzy! They get divorced,  
So I think hey this is my big chance! I'll buy her some flowers and ask her out, but noooo!!!!!  
I have to find her sleeping around with that Ishida! This has got to be the most embarassing  
moment of my life!' I continued towards the elevator of Mimi's building and got in. Just then  
my cell phone went off. "Hi Joe this is Sora." I heard her familiar voice at the other end.  
"Hey Sora." I replied. "Listen Joe have you seen Matt? He found out about me and Tai and just  
stormed out we haven't heard from him since. I'm starting to get worried." She said worried.  
"Oh he's at Mimi's." I said. "Thanks Joe!" She said then hung up.   
  
  
~Matt~  
  
"I better get going." I told Mimi. "It's getting late." I said while getting dressed.  
"But where will you go?" She asked me.  
"I dunno a motel I guess."  
"Nonsense your staying here, my Matty-chan isn't staying in any cheesy motel while I'm around."  
"You sure?" I asked.  
"Positive." She replied.  
"Kay I'll go pick up some of my clothes at my place first and come right back kay?"  
"Alright, you gonna be okay with Sora there?" She asked a hint of concern could be heard in her  
sweet voice. "Yeah I'll just be in and out to soon to even notice if shes home or not." I lied.  
"ok." She said and kissed me goodbye and I left. I headed towards the elevator and go on when I  
noticed Sora standing there. "Matt." she said. "I turned to leave and presses the door open button  
but it was stuck. Wait a second the whole elevator was stuck! Shit now I'm stuck in an elevator  
with my wife who I just found out was cheating on me with my best friend! Someone up there must  
hate me.... 


	4. Trapped!

  
~Matt~  
  
'It seemed like hours since we've been stuck in here, that slut and I.  
How dare she come here and try to apologize for something that could  
never be forgiven. I gave up my life and dreams for her, her and her  
and her bastard children, bitch.'  
  
"Matt?" She asked. 'How dare she speak to me after what she had done!'  
"Matt please speak to me." She pleaded. "We've been here about half an  
hour and you havn't spoken a word."  
"Sora did it ever accure to you that maybe just maybe I dont want to   
talk to you!" I shrieked.  
"Matt please dont be like this."  
"Well how am I suppose to act now that I just found out my wife is   
sleeping with my best friend my children aren't even mine and now I'm  
trapped in a elevator with a whore!" Rage began to bubble inside me   
uncontrollable rage, I wanted her to suffer the way I've suffered the   
way I suffered because of her. "A whore whom I would of given up life   
for and already have given up my career for? Bitch I think I have the  
fucking right to act any which way I want!" Sora immediatley became   
quiet, a few minutes later she finally spoke breaking the eerie   
silence. "Matt I'm sorry, I know what I did was unforgivable and that  
it was wrong but if I had the choice to turn back time and change it   
so I didn't have an affair with Tai I wouldn't. Because you see Matt  
I never ever loved you more than a friend and I probally never will,  
and I know you feel the same way about me." I was shocked how could  
she know? who would've told her? Especially when me and Mimi know?  
"I know that you've never loved me, at least not the way you love   
her," I was stunned how did she know about Mimi? Joe! That's it,  
thats how she found me here. The fucking jealous doctor he probally  
told her how he found Mimi and me and where I was! Its his fault I'm   
stuck here with the skank in this fucking elevator! Thats how. It was  
Dr.Pantspisser Joe Kido who told her! When I get my hands on that   
scrawny little blue haired freak I'm gonna wring his neck! I'm gonna   
chop him into little pieces and feed him to Gabumon!  
And then I'm going to....... "I know alot about the two of you how you  
left her for me I heard it all when you were talking in your sleep."  
She continued with her story. "The first time I ignored it I thought   
that maybe that I was only dreaming that it was only my imagination   
that I was just over stressed and that was what was causing me to hear  
things that weren't true. But as you called her name night after night  
telling her that you loved her asking her to come back to you I came   
to realize the truth. That you never loved me that you only had room   
in your heart for her. And so I went to the only person I knew I could  
trust, Tai, after a while we became closer than I could of ever   
imagined I realized that it was Tai that I loved not you thats how it   
started. Then when I got pregant I just had to know who the child   
belonged to and so I had Joe have her DNA tested I was both shocked   
and some how relieved when I found out what was relieving was that the   
child belonged to the man I loved but I could never let you find out,   
and so to cover my tracks I died her hair blonde and the same thing   
when the second one was born making sure you never found out. But   
eventually you found out and so here we are." I immediatley felt   
awful for how I had treated her, I had been so cruel to her when all   
she had wanted from me was my love. "Sora I'm sorry." I apologized.  
"Dont be its my fault."  
"Friends?" I asked.  
"Friends." She answered.  
"Just dont think were getting back together or anything."  
"I know and to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
  
  
  
How was that? Sorry for all you sorato fans. anywayz please r&r   
~bye 4 now~ 


End file.
